


Türchen 8 - Heldenhaft

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dass sie nach Mos Wechsel weniger Kontakt haben werden, war Marwin klar. Trotzdem ist es ihm nicht geheuer, als Mo plötzlich gar nichts mehr von sich hören lässt. Zu recht. Denn Mo war wieder ein Held.





	Türchen 8 - Heldenhaft

**Author's Note:**

> Datum sagt, Anfang 2016 – da habe ich die Geschichte fertig gestellt. Sie sollte ein Beitrag zu einem – ja, mal wieder :D – Wichteln sein, ich war nach einem Stück unzufrieden und entschied mich für eine andere Handlung. Nach einer Weile habe ich das hier aber dann doch fertig gestellt.  
> Warum so viele Wichtelgeschichten? Früher habe ich bei echt vielen Wichtelaktionen mitgemacht – oft auch 2, 3 Mal beim gleichen Projekt. Teilweise von Anfang an mit mehreren Eintragungen, teilweise habe ich das Los meiner Freundinnen auch noch geschrieben :D Ein bisschen vermisse ich die Wichteleien ja schon... (Nein, ich starte so was nicht. :D Regelmäßig hochladen und so? Nein danke. :D) Aber als Ersatz habe ich ja das Wunschprojekt und eigentlich ist das viel schöner, weil... Man weiß halt, mit wem man zu tun hat? Bei den Wichteleien waren oft Leute, mit denen ich nicht unbedingt zu tun haben wollte und die meiden mich, keine Gefahr also beim Wunschprojekt :D Und meine lieben Wünscher reagieren viel häufiger auf die fertigen Geschichten ♥

**Wortzahl:** 857  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

"Verdammt, jetzt geh’ schon ran…"

Marwin kann schon längst nicht mehr sitzen, hat keinen Nerv dafür, ruhig zu bleiben. Er braucht Bewegung.  
Vorher war er deshalb schon beim Joggen, immer mit dem Handy in der Hand. Geholfen hat das allerdings auch nicht.

Wieder ertönt nur das Tuten. Er kann es nicht mehr hören, verdammt. Er WILL es nicht mehr hören.  
Aber Mo erbarmt sich nicht. Sein Freund nimmt einfach nicht ab.

Gut angekommen ist er, das weiß Marwin. Kurz nachdem er in seiner neuen Wohnung angekommen ist, hat er angerufen. Besonders lange haben sie nicht geredet, allerdings so viel, dass Marwin wusste, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
Ob das jetzt immer noch so ist, bezweifelt er. Sonst würde er nicht seit Stunden vergeblich anklingeln.

Wieder übernimmt die Mailbox. Verdammt.

Marwin legt das Handy auf der Fensterbank ab, läuft eine Runde durchs Zimmer und nimmt das Handy wieder in die Hand. Zu groß ist die Sorge, dass er Mos Anruf verpasst.

Und dann passiert es plötzlich. Zuerst kommt es Marwin vor wie eine Halluzination - das, worauf er so lange gewartet hat, das, was er sich vorgestellt hat, passiert endlich.

Mo ruft an.

"Mo! Was ist los?"

Das erste, was er hört, ist Mos tiefes Lachen.

"Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"

Ach ja. Vor lauter Angst hat er verdrängt, wie bescheuert sein Freund manchmal sein kann. Natürlich hat er sich Sorgen gemacht! Aber Mo ist für so etwas zu cool.

"Nee, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du heute Abend Zeit hast, damit wir zusammen essen gehen können."

Es zieht ein wenig in Marwins Brust. Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass Mo wieder erreichbar ist, kommt die Erinnerung daran, dass Mo nicht mehr in Augsburg wohnt, wieder hoch.  
Er vermisst ihn jetzt schon.

Wieder lacht Mo. Doch diesmal klingt es angenehmer - weil er sich nicht über ihn lustig macht.

"Tut mir leid, da muss ich absagen. Ich werde hier versorgt. Leckeres Krankenhausessen - da würde ich noch lieber das essen, was du zusammenmischst."

Marwin übergeht den Seitenhieb völlig. Der ist gerade unwichtig - da ist nämlich etwas ganz anderes.

"Was??"  
"Ja, klingt krass, ich weiß. Dein Essen isst normalerweise niemand freiwillig."  
"Mo, was ist los?"

Mo kann froh sein, dass er außer Reichweite ist. Sonst würde er diesem ollen Spaßvogel den Hals umdrehen.  
Andererseits wüsste er dann, was los ist.

"Bin im Krankenhaus. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge, Marwin."

Kein Grund zur Sorge? Sonst noch was?  
Das erklärt Mos Verhalten. Er will wirklich nicht, dass er sich sorgt, das ist oft so. Also verschweigt er ihm gerne mal etwas – oder erwähnt es nur in einem Nebensatz, so wie gerade eben.  
Doch dafür hat Marwin jetzt keinen Nerv. Er macht sich nun mal Sorgen, auch wenn Mo das nicht will.

„Ach ja?“  
„Denkst du, die würden mich sonst telefonieren lassen?“

Da muss er Mo recht geben.  
Okay, tief durchatmen. Mo ist am Leben, es geht ihm verhältnismäßig gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Oder zumindest kein Grund, auszurasten.

„Was ist passiert?“

Sogar er selbst merkt, dass seine Stimme jetzt ganz anders klingt. Wesentlich ruhiger als zuvor.

„In der Wohnung über mir hat's gebrannt.“

Wie war das gleich noch mal? Ruhig bleiben. Mo geht es gut.  
Fällt ihm aber ziemlich schwer, da noch ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und dann?“  
„Ich bin da hoch. Da wohnt so 'ne Omi, die hab ich gerettet.“  
„Du Held.“

Ja, das klingt wirklich nach Mo. So etwas macht er allerdings nicht, um irgendwie Eindruck zu schinden. Über die Konsequenzen macht er sich keinen Kopf – wenn es sich gut anfühlt, jemandem zu helfen, tut er es. Die Omi wird ihm dankbar dafür sein.

„Ja, meinte die Omi auch.“  
„Hat sie jetzt einen neuen Enkel?“  
„Natürlich.“

Okay, genug Geplänkel. Jetzt will er doch mal wissen, was los ist.

„Und dann? Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich bin mit ihr hingefallen. Sie ist weich gelandet...“  
„Und du?“

So unbewusst heldenhaft, wie Mo manchmal sein kann, traut er ihm zu, dass er das sogar noch irgendwie bewusst beeinflusst hat, dass er die alte Frau auffängt.

„Nicht. Gehirnerschütterung, Knie kaputt. Was meinst du, wie viel muss ich den Köchen hier zahlen, damit ich vernünftiges Essen bekomm'?“

So, endlich hat er Gewissheit. Trotzdem ist das Thema noch nicht beendet.

„Lenk' nicht ab.“  
„Marwin...“

Seine Finger gleiten über die Fensterbank, er hängt kurz seinen Gedanken nach.  
Allzu schlimm klingen Mos Verletzungen nicht – er wird es überleben. Insgeheim ist er ganz froh, dass er erst von dem Unfall erfahren hat, als das Schlimmste überstanden hat.

„Aber spielen kannst du jetzt nicht, oder?“  
„Da geht nichts... Na ja, hätte schlimmer enden können.“

Respekt. Er weiß nicht, ob er selbst da so schnell so optimistisch hätte sein können.  
Dann kann er ja das aussprechen, was ihm im Kopf herum geht.

„Das hättest du auch in Augsburg haben können.“

Mo schmunzelt, das hört er.

„Ja. Aber da hat mir so ein komischer Schweizer Torwart meinen Platz weggenommen. Hätte ich gewusst, was hier passiert, wäre ich wahrscheinlich geblieben. Lieber das Banksitzer-Ego von dir pflegen lassen, als hier im Krankenhaus zu liegen und mich von dir fernpflegen lassen.“


End file.
